


new year, new friend

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: 13 people added to 'family' [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Dino, Asexual Character, Asexual Dino, Genderfluid Jeonghan, LGBTQ Character, Multi, rated for language, texting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: child: get ready for screaming bc i can see him typing it outkookie: okayjuly: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH





	

**child:** happy new year!!!!!

**angel:** its midnight why are you awake

**no homeo bromeo:** happy new year!!

 **angel:** why are you both awake

 **no homeo bromeo:** why are y o u awake

 **angel:** ….

 **angel:** happy new year

 **angel:** happy new year!! - seungcheol

 **child:** okay im going to sleep now

 **no homeo bromeo:** night chan

 **angel:** night  <3 - the ot3

 **child:** nighty  <333

* * *

9:47 am

 **child:** @ anyone who wanted to get ice cream with me hurry the frick up im leaving

 **child:** jun wtf

 **july:** i did nothing

 **july:** you saw nothing

 **sunflower:** i saw it as well jun

 **july:** dammit

 **gr8:** you tried

 **july:** youre supposed to be on my side!!

 **gr8:** but i saw it happen and it was pretty funny

 **no homeo bromeo:** lets go get ice cream dammit

 **gr8:** see you all later!!

 **angel:** chan try to get your friends name

 **child:** okay

 **child:** be back soon

* * *

9:54 am

 **child:** i got their number

 **child:** i also gave them my number

 **angel:** were they flirting with you?????

 **child:** idk but i told them i didnt want to date anyone and theyre like okay i have a friend like that

 **no homeo bromeo:** i didnt see them

 **july:** yeah you were distracted with the ice cream you bought

 **gr8:** i kinda saw them but like not really??

 **child:** none of you saw my friend???

 **child:** wow

 **child:** can i add them to the group chat?

 **angel:** sure!!

**child has added kookie to ‘family’**

**child:** hi friend  
****

**kookie:** are you the one i met at the ice cream place?

 **child:** yes

 **kookie:** hello!!

 **child:** @ jun wtf is that face youre staring at your phone like you just got a text that said you won infinite money

 **child:** jun??

 **kookie:** do you guys live together or something? bc i saw three others with you

 **child:** yeah there are 13 of us

 **kookie:** i

 **kookie:** w h a t

 **no homeo bromeo:** i love this guy already

 **gr8:** jun ffs get off your phone or talk

 **july:** whats your name

 **kookie:** jungkook

 **kookie:** but im called kookie by my friends

 **child:** get ready for screaming bc i can see him typing it out

**kookie:** okay

**july:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **july:** i ran out of space

 **kookie:** chan i am worried for your friends

 **child:** same

 **angel:** why is jun screaming

 **angel:** i know hes screaming in the group chat but hes also actually screaming

 **gr8:** jun calm down

 **july:** DO N O N E OF YOU KNOW WHO THIS IS

 **child:** jun, buddy, calm down

 **july:** im moving out bc none of you are screaming about this

 **kookie:** ill just,,,, leave you to it

 **kookie:** i gtg i have dance practice and im probably gonna get killed bc i didnt get ice cream for the others for the second week in a row

 **kookie:** rip me

 **child:** rip

 **kookie:** it was nice knowing you all

 **kookie:** hopefully i survive this

 **child:** bye bye!!

 **kookie:** <33

* * *

10:21 am

 **july:** i am really disappointed in you all

 **im ur dad now:** did he just walk out of the lounge room, say that, and then type it to the group chat or am i imagining things

 **jisoo christ:** nope he did that

 **angel:** minghao can you go deal w him

 **gr8:** on it

 **skyscraper:** whats up with jun

 **slothwoo:** he looks v disappointed with something

 **sasskwan:** idk

 **sunflower:** he thinks we dont know who kookie is

 **angel:** where the fukc have you guys been

 **angel:** y'all are never in this group chat

 **slothwoo:** mingyu just sleeps all day unless he's getting food

 **tol:** you do as well!!!

 **slothwoo:** not as much as you

 **skyscraper:** ,,, no comment

 **im ur dad now:** seungkwan and dk are never here either wtf

 **sasskwan:** yeah i put the chat on mute until there are a lot of notifications or unless theres actually a conversation i want to join

 **sunflower:** i just muted it

 **jisoo christ:** okay

 **angel:** thats fair

 **sunflower:** who wants to watch brother bear one and two with me

 **child:** those are sad movies

 **child:** im in

 **no homeo bromeo:** same lets go!!

 **skyscraper:** is there any popcorn

 **jisoo christ:** ill make some

 **child:** woo!!

* * *

11:47 am

 **kookie:** i have survived but i am also running from my boyfriend bc i didnt get him ice cream

 **no homeo bromeo:** rip you

 **kookie:** he just yelled who are you texting

 **kookie:** what do i say

 **no homeo bromeo:** gay

 **kookie:** okay

 **kookie:** he just stopped

 **kookie:** well he ran into the mother friend™ of the group but still

 **kookie:** how far away from the ice cream place do you live

**no homeo bromeo:** about a ten minute walk

**kookie:** yeah imma run there can you meet me there please bc im gonna die otherwise

 **no homeo bromeo:** sure

 **no homeo bromeo:** i gotta wake up chan tho bc he is dead asleep

 **kookie:** see you soon

 **no homeo bromeo:** later

* * *

11:55 am

 **hoshi means star:** WAIT A SECOND WHO IS KOOKIE

 **wOoOoOzi:** chans new friend

 **hoshi means star:** OH

 **hoshi means star:** HELLO KOOKIE

 **kookie:** hello!!

 **kookie:** chan you are here!! help me!!

 **child:** follow us!

 **kookie:** okay!!!

* * *

12:07 pm

 **kookie:** wow your house is huge

 **child:** yeah 13 of us have to live here so its gotta be big

 **kookie:** who owns it??

 **child:** well technically the parents own it bc they make the most but we kinda just steal money from each other so everyone owns it??

 **kookie:** thats fair

 **no homeo bromeo:** come inside!! just be careful bc the parents are asleep on the floor and seungkwan and dk are passed out somewhere in the living room

 **kookie:** ill just ask now

 **kookie:** who are the parents??

 **angel:** im the mother

 **im ur dad now:** im the father

 **jisoo christ:** and im dad

 **kookie:** okay

 **child:** you guys are awake?

**im ur dad now:** yeah

**angel:** we have been awake for a while

**child:** can kookie stay for a while

 **jisoo christ:** why not

 **child:** yaya!!!

 **kookie:** uhhh

 **child:** who was that

 **kookie:** my boyfriend

 **no homeo bromeo:** should we go inside??

 **kookie:** good idea

 **angel:** why are you typing this youre like right next to each other

 **kookie:** yep we should definitely get inside

 **child:** okay so hansol forgot his key and i dont have one so can someone open the door bc its locked

 **angel:** yeah i didnt think jihoon could run that fast

**no homeo bromeo:** thanks jihoon

**wOoOoOzi:** no problem get inside

**hoshi means star:** WHOS YELLING

 **kookie:** you are

 **hoshi means star:** MY PHONES BROKEN

 **wOoOoOzi:** yeah he can only type in capital letters

 **kookie:** okay

 **kookie:** you can i add my boyfriend to the chat seeing as he's like outside the door

 **im ur dad:** yeah go ahead

**kookie has added lil shit to ‘family’**

**lil shit:** KOOKIE FFS  
****

**kookie:** love you too

 **lil shit:** what is this group

 **child:** hi

 **lil shit:** wait are you the guy kookie met at the ice cream place

 **child:** yep

 **lil shit:** yo can i come in bc im already here

 **wOoOoOzi:** sure ill be there soon

 **wOoOoOzi:** hoshi please get off my leg

 **hoshi means star:** :((

 **lil shit:** nvm someone else opened it

 **no homeo bromeo:** hi i am gay

 **july:** wtf hansol

 **no homeo bromeo:** its not a lie

 **july:** im not angry

 **july:** im just disappointed

 **lil shit:** who is who in this chat

 **child:** hold on

 **im ur dad now:** seungcheol aka papa coups

 **angel:** jeonghan aka mama jeonghan

 **jisoo christ:** jisoo aka dad aka joshua

 **july:** jun hui aka jun

 **hoshi means star:** SOONYOUNG AKA HOSHI

 **slothwoo:** wonwoo

 **wOoOoOzi:** jihoon

 **sunflower:** seokmin aka dk

 **skyscraper:** mingyu aka tol

 **gr8:** minghao

 **sasskwan:** seungkwan

 **no homeo bromeo:** hansol

 **child:** wow thats in age order as well

 **kookie:** very coordinated

 **lil shit:** more coordinated than us

 **kookie:** i dunno how tho bc there are only 7 of us not 13

 **lil shit:** blame jin

 **kookie:** nah blame jimin

**lil shit:** yeah its probably his fault tbh

**gr8:** jun delete that message

**gr8:** j u n h u i

 **gr8:** j u n i s t g

 **gr8:** thanks babe  <3333

 **july:** <33

 **kookie:** things i learned in 2017: this chat is extremely gay

 **lil shit:** yep

 **child:** its even more gayer when you realise that most of us are dating someone else who lives here

 **kookie:** wait whos dating who

**child:** jun and minghao are dating, jihoon and hoshi are dating, the parents are all dating one another, seungkwan and dk are like ??? and mingyu and wonwoo are dating

**no homeo bromeo:** i am all alone

 **child:** and i dont want to date

 **lil shit:** well as you probably know kookie and i are dating

 **slothwoo:** we gathered that

 **gr8:** i can see jun kinda stressing so imma just ask

 **gr8:** you guys are in BTS, yeah??

 **kookie:** ,,,,,,,,,

 **lil shit:** yes??

 **july:** I FUCKING TOLD YALL

 **gr8:** yes jun, we knew that

 **july:** e x c u s e m e ? ? ? ? ?

 **july:** you k n e w ???

 **gr8:** go have a lie down jun, you need it

**child:** ignore them

**lil shit:** okay

**kookie:** we should probably go now

**lil shit:** im preparing to get tackled

**kookie:** by jimin?

 **lil shit:** who else??

 **kookie:** true

 **kookie:** goodbye everyone!!!!

 **wOoOoOzi:** bye kookie

 **no homeo bromeo:** bye bye

 **child:** see you soon!!!

 **lil shit:** well see you at the ice cream place again bc next time kookie is going to bring me

 **kookie:** okay

 **kookie:** i do enjoy not dying every time i get ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to add other bands bc why not??
> 
> also BTS is a real band in this universe thingo so ye
> 
> hope you enjoyed reading it <33
> 
> also i realise this is a tad late bc new years day is over but eh


End file.
